vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The New ERA
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.The New ERA es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 20 de julio de 2015 y actualmente supera las 2 mil visitas en YouTube. Mezclando dubstep con música clásica, YZYX presenta su canción donde hace uso por primera vez de CYBER DIVA y GUMI. También ha hecho su debut en un juego de música llamado "Hachi Hachi" para iOS en las tiendas de Hong Kong, Taiwan y Macau, siendo próximo a estrenar en el resto del mundo. Comentario del Autor: *''"No perder la esperanza, No sentirse solo."'' Intérpretes: GUMI y CYBER DIVA Música: YZYX Ilustración: José Zeta-O PV: Bakyaan *YouTube Letras Inglés= NOVAE HUIUS AETATIS OSTENDE MIHI VERUM Going back in time is something impossible, But the only one who can change your destiny, Is you! Waking from a lengthy dream, Where am I now? Tell me please! Everything is different to me, What kind of strange place is this? Doubt is invading corners in my heart, Just a stroll in a sunset brings me An infinite sense of liberty. A tall woman is dressed in black, She spoke to me about destiny. Into my eyes the lady looked, Seeking the hidden Truth, She questioned me what makes me be really free, Why do I smile when just I want to cry? It was a surprise that she realized the feeling I could not describe Hiding my solitude behind a mask When someone asks, Is the reason of my silence When I just don't want to face the fate NOVAE HUIUS AETATIS OSTENDE MIHI VERUM Seeing how all my memories disappear, Now It is clear, I woke in a mysterious world Where I was condemned to live alone. Why I'm here? Why I'm here? Please tell me! Please tell me! What happened to the time? It's something I can't define. It can't be! It can't be! It's a dream! It's a dream! I can't believe in this, It's just a fantasy! Oh My world, where has It gone? I wish I could go back to my distant past. Don't lose hope, Don't feel alone, I need to find the key to save me from this destiny. |-| Español= NOVAE HUIUS AETATIS OSTENDE MIHI VERUM Retroceder en el tiempo es algo imposible, Pero la única que puede cambiar su destino, ¡Eres tú! Despertando de un largo sueño, ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¡Dime por favor! Todo es diferente para mí, ¿Qué clase de extraño lugar es este? La duda está invadiendo rincones en mi corazón, Sólo un paseo en una puesta de sol me trae... un infinito sentido de la libertad. Una alta mujer vestida de negro, Ella habló conmigo sobre el destino. En mis ojos la dama miró, Buscando la verdad oculta, Ella me preguntó qué me hace realmente ser libre, ¿Por qué sonrío cuando solo quiero llorar? Fue una sorpresa que se diera cuenta de la sensación de que no podía describir Escondiendo mi soledad detrás de una máscara Cuando alguien pregunta, Es la razón de mi silencio Cuando simplemente no quiero hacer frente al destino NOVAE HUIUS AETATIS OSTENDE MIHI VERUM Viendo cómo todos mis recuerdos desaparecen, Ahora claro está, Me desperté en un misterioso mundo Donde estaba condenada a vivir sola. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Por favor dímelo! ¡Por favor dímelo! ¿Qué pasó con el tiempo? Es algo que no puedo definir. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es un sueño! ¡Es un sueño! No puedo creer en esto, ¡Es sólo una fantasía! Oh mi mundo ¿a donde ha se ido? Desearía poder volver a mi pasado lejano. No perder la esperanza, No sentirse solo, Necesito encontrar la clave para salvarme de este destino. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por CYBER DIVA Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015